


Emerald Green

by hawkeyeandthewintersoldier



Series: Evanstan Week 2021 [7]
Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: (I think?), Bottom Sebastian Stan, Daddy Kink is briefly mentioned but not actually present, Established Relationship, Evanstan Week 2021, Kissing, Lingerie, M/M, Nail Polish, Nipple Clamps, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Riding, Top Chris Evans, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeyeandthewintersoldier/pseuds/hawkeyeandthewintersoldier
Summary: Chris surprises Sebastian by wearing lingerie and nail polish on Valentine's Day and ends up really liking it himself.can be read as a standalone
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Series: Evanstan Week 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150514
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	Emerald Green

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Evanstan Week Day 7 (Prompt: Holidays). It is also part 3 in the nail polish series but can be read as a standalone (none of these ficlets really have a plot). 
> 
> A big thank you to truckloadoffrogs who suggested having Chris wear lingerie this time around!
> 
> All the usual disclaimers apply. This work wasn't beta read so my apologies for any mistakes! I hope people enjoy this though <3

Chris looks in their bedroom mirror, trails a hand down his stomach as he takes in the sight of the emerald green bralette and panties he is wearing. He thinks that maybe he should feel a little silly, this is usually more Seb’s thing but… well he’d been wondering lately and Seb made that joke a couple of weeks ago about making Chris look all pretty too and it’s Valentine’s Day so he figures now’s as good a time as any to get dolled up for his boyfriend. A little surprise. And if Seb doesn’t like it, nothing’s lost, Chris will just take him out for dinner and a movie, or they can stay in and curl up on the couch. It’s all good. 

Still, Chris hopes Seb will like it. He’s always liked looking at Sebastian in his panties, his boyfriend looks gorgeous and sexy in them in a way that makes Chris drool, but now he gets what Seb gets out of it, too. It feels nice. The way the fabric rubs against his nipples, against his cock. He thinks that maybe… maybe he wants a repeat. Thinks about wearing the little set underneath his clothes when he goes outside. His cheeks get hot from the thought. His dick is already half-hard in his panties but he tells himself to calm down. He still needs to add the final touches to his outfit before Seb comes home. The nail polish. 

He’d bought a bottle of matching green as soon as he had ordered the lingerie set. Discreetly delivered to his home. No one will know unless Chris wants them to. When he clicked order he still thought he might chicken out, that he might never show Seb, but then the package arrived and Chris held the items in his hands and all he could think about was Seb’s potential reaction. He has to bite his lip and pinch his tighs to calm himself down. Nail polish first and then he can fantasize about his boyfriend all he wants. 

He sits down on their bed, opens the bottle, and carefully places it on his nightstand. If he turns he can still see his reflection in the mirror. He feels pretty, a little soft. His body is flushed and his nipples are hard. He runs a hand through his hair. Then takes a deep breath. He concentrates and paints his nails, managing to do a decent job despite his nerves and excitement. He blows on them to help them dry faster and puts away the bottle of nail polish with the rest of their collection. Now he just has to wait for Seb to come home. He’d promised he’d try and be early, with it being Valentine’s Day and all. It’s not like they really do much, they love each other just as much on any other day, but it’s nice to treat each other. 

Chris settles down against the headboard, scrolls through his phone a little, before remembering the bottle of wine he’d bought. He’s more of a beer drinker himself, but Seb likes this brand, and Chris doesn’t mind drinking a glass of a good red every now and then. He grabs the bottle and some glasses and places them on the nightstand. Then he sits back down. Shifts a little until he’s comfortable again. And waits. 

As promised, Sebastian is home early. Chris smiles as he hears the front door open and Seb calling out his name. He lets Seb know he’s in the bedroom and Seb is there within seconds. He looks at Chris with these hungry, hungry eyes, like he wants to devour him and it makes Chris shiver. 

“Fuck, Chris,” Seb says, a little breathless, a little surprised, “is this for me, baby?” he asks. 

Chris nods. “Mostly yeah… feels nice for me too,” he admits. 

“Yeah, you feeling good?” Seb asks as he steps closer. Chris nods again. “You look really pretty too.” 

Seb sits down next to him. He reaches out and caresses one of Chris’s nipples through the bralette. The corner of his mouth lifts up into a smile and then he kisses Chris, he takes control of things and Chris lets him. Chris is fully hard now, his dick straining against the panties. Of course he is - with his boyfriend looking at him like that, touching him like that, and all the anticipation he’s felt up until now. He has never felt sexier in his life. He has never felt more desired. 

"This is such a nice surprise," Seb says fondly as they part. He carefully touches Chris's cheek with his free hand, the other is still toying with Chris’s nipple. "Coming home, having my boyfriend look fucking sexy for me… makes a man feel good about himself." He pecks Chris's lips quickly. "Makes me feel really good." 

"Yeah?" Chris asks softly. "I like making you feel good." 

"I know, babe, I know. You’re always taking care of me, making me feel happy and cared for and wanted,” Sebastian says, caressing Chris’s cheek. He presses a gentle kiss to Chris’s forehead. “So tonight I wanna take care of you.” 

“Please.” Chris makes a soft and needy sound. 

He loves taking care of Seb, loves taking him apart and then putting him back together, loves being Seb’s Daddy when they are in that kind of mood but he also likes the days when Seb decides to take care of him. When Seb decides he wants to make Chris fall apart and put him back together. 

“Okay, sit back, baby,” Sebastian says, letting go of Chris. 

Chris leans back against the headboard. Sebastian gives him a pleased smile when he does. 

“Good. Now just sit here and look pretty for me, okay?”

Chris nods. 

Sebastian kisses his cheek and then gets up. He walks to their dresser and rummages through a drawer, then grins. “Got it!” he says and quickly makes his way back to Chris. The it in question is a bottle of lube and some nipple clamps. 

“Those for me or for you?” Chris smiles. 

“For me. Don’t wanna take that pretty bralette off,” Sebastian says. “Now I am severely overdressed, think you could give me a hand with that handsome?” 

“I think I can do that, yeah.” 

Sebastian drops the lube and the clamps on the bed, then pulls Chris up. Chris strokes his arms, kisses him, can’t help but smile because he loves touching this lovely body… and then he pulls Sebastian’s sweater off. Then his shirt. Peels every layer of clothing off piece by piece until Seb is naked in front of him. 

“I love you,” Chris says. 

Sebastian laughs, “I love you too, babe,” he says and kisses Chris again. He lets his hand trail down Chris’s body and then squeezes his ass. “It would almost be a shame to take these off,” he says, “but I’m afraid I’m gonna have to.” 

“We must all make sacrifices,” Chris says gravely, then lets out a giggle. 

“Dork. Now get back on that bed so I can love on you,” Sebastian says. 

“Yes sir,” Chris salutes him but then obeys. 

Sebastian kneels in front of Chris and starts sliding down his panties, pressing kisses onto his body as he goes. Once they are off he looks up, straight into Chris’s eyes. 

“So fucking gorgeous,” he says. 

Chris squirms. 

“You are, so pretty for me, so beautiful,” Sebastian smiles, “‘S a gift the way you look for me.” 

Chris whines, makes a low noise that sounds like Seb’s name, and shivers. 

“You like it when I call you pretty, mhm,” Seb says, “makes you feel good, doesn’t it?” 

Chris nods, “so good,” he breathes out. 

Sebastian leans down and presses a kiss to the inside of Chris’s thigh. Then picks up the nipple clamps. 

“You gonna help me put these on, gorgeous?” he asks. 

“I can do that.” Chris takes the clamps out of Seb’s hands, then carefully attaches them to his boyfriend’s nipples. “Feels good?” he checks. 

“‘S good. Good job,” Sebastian praises. “Been thinking how much I want to ride you, wanna feel that thick cock of yours inside me. Been thinking ‘bout it all day.” 

“Fuck, yes, please, Seb.” 

“You like that, too, honey?” He runs his finger over Chris’s dick, feels how it twitches underneath his hand. He grins at that. “You’re so damn good for me, fuck.” 

“Can I prep you?” Chris looks at him, his smile almost shy, a little bashful. 

“‘Course,” Seb says handing Chris the bottle of lube. 

He lies down next to Chris and spreads his legs. Chris coats his fingers in lube, making sure he warms it up a little. He circles Seb’s hole with his finger, spreading some lube around his rim, before slipping the digit inside. He watches Seb’s face for any sign of discomfort and when he finds none, starts to move his finger. He watches as it slides in and out of Seb’s beautiful body, listens to the delicious sounds he’s making. Chris adds a second finger. Repeats the motions. Adds a third finger, repeats, until he feels Seb’s ready for him. 

Seb shifts, pushes Chris back against the headboard. Hovers above him, lines up Chris’s thick cock with his body. Then slides down. He waits for his body to adjust, then begins to move. He holds on to Chris’s biceps, squeezing them, touching, as he tries to get Chris to hit his sweet spot. He praises Chris and moans and whimpers and whines. He wants him to know how good this feels, how right. And he takes in all the noises Chris makes too. Every groan and every whine and every shaky “ _ Seb _ ” Chris utters. He wishes he was recording this, just so he could listen to it over and over and over. 

He can feel himself getting closer and closer, and knows from that look on Chris’s face that he’s getting close too. He moves faster, squeezes down on Chris’s cock. The nipple clamps tug on his nipples, adding even more pleasure to the mix.

“You fill me up so good,” Seb tells Chris. “You feel so good inside of me.” 

The words dissolve in a high-pitched noise as Chris hits his sweet spot just the way he has been needing. Seb throws his head back, and then he’s coming. White spurts hit Chris’s stomach and the edge of the bralette, painting him like a piece of impressionist art. He leans down, connects their lips, and then Chris is coming too. Filling Seb up. And it’s still the best fucking feeling to make love like this with Chris. 

They catch their breath. Chris presses kisses all over Seb’s face. Then they reluctantly part and get cleaned up. The lube and the clamps are put away again. But the bralette and the panties stay. Chris slides the panties back on, and Seb slides on a pair of boxers. They open up the bottle of wine and make a toast, cuddled up in each other’s arms. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, sweetheart,” Chris says. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, love,” Seb replies. 

A happy Valentine’s Day indeed. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am @hawkeyeandthewintersoldier on tumblr too, please come say hi if you want to <3\. Or check out @evanstanweek to see what other people created! :)


End file.
